ILOVEYOU
by lovecube
Summary: Yamato, Sakura and Ino are siblings. Yamato is Sasuke's best friend. Yamato is dating Sora, but he fell for Mimi. Sakura is in love for the first time with Sasuke. But, does Sasuke's going fall for her? PAIRINGS: SASUSAKU, MIMATO, INOSHIKA.
1. CHARACTERS INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION OF THE CHARACTER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING!!**

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**THIS STORY PAIRINGS:**

**SASUKE AND SAKURA (NARUTO)**

**MIMI AND YAMATO (DIGIMON)**

**INO AND SHIKAMARU (NARUTO)**

**THIS PAIRING HATERS, I SUGGEST DON'T READ!**

Mimi Tachikawa.

Age: 20

Hair: Long pink (Sakura's hair is longer.)

Eyes: Brown hazel

Personality: hardworking, cheerful, innocent, nice, bad tempered.

Family: Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

Yamato Ishida

Age: 22

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Sea blue

Personality: Arrogant, cold hearted.

Best friend: Sasuke Uchiha

Family: Mother (Aiko Ishida), Father (Hiroaki Ishida) , Older sister (Ino Ishida), Younger sister (Sakura Ishida).

Sakura Ishida (because she is Yamato's sister in this story, so,, yeah..)

Age: 21

Hair: Long,pink and curly.

Eyes: Emerald green

Personality: Innocent, bad tempered, childish, a spoil kid in the family, love partying.

Best friend: older sister (Ino Ishida), Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten.

Family: Mommy ( Aiko Ishida), Daddy ( Hiroaki Ishida), Older sister (Ino Ishida), older brother (Yamato Ishida).

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 22

Hair: Raven, chicken butt's style.

Eyes: Black.

Personality: Cold, but he can be loving, caring and gentle too.

Best friend: Yamato Ishida.

Family: Mother (Mikoto Uchiha), Father (Fugaku Uchiha), Older brother (Itachi Uchiha), Uncle (Madara Uchiha), Aunt ( Konan Uchiha), Grandfather and grandmother (from father side).

Sora Takenouchi

Age: 22

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Family: Brother.

Ino Ishida (because she is Yamato sister, so I named her family name as Ishida.)

Age: 25

Hair: Long blonde, in ponytail,

Eyes: Baby blue eyes.

Personality: Loving, Caring.

Family: Mother (Aiko Ishida), Father (Hiroaki Ishida), Younger brother (Yamato Ishida), Younger sister ( Sakura Ishida). Husband (Shikamaru Nara), Daughter (Michi Nara).

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 27

Hair: black (pineapple hairstyle)

Eyes: black

Personality: lazy, 'troublesome/ such a drag' is what he always said, he love his family.

Family: Mother, Father, Wife (Ino Ishida), Daughter (Michi Nara).


	2. THE BEGINNING

**CHAPTER 1 IS HERE!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING!!**

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**THIS STORY PAIRINGS:**

**SASUKE AND SAKURA (NARUTO)**

**MIMI AND YAMATO (DIGIMON)**

**INO AND SHIKAMARU (NARUTO)**

**THIS PAIRING HATERS, I SUGGEST DON'T READ!**

CHAPTER 1

An old lady was seen standing and crying at the airport. She kept on wiping away her tears as she said " Mimi, remember to send postcards! We are going to miss you."

A pink haired girl with hazel brown eyes seen to be crying too, as she was about to pass the security check section, she turned around, looking at her aunt who had just asked her to remember sending them postcards.

"Don't worry aunt. I will! I'm going to miss you too!" she waved her hands. She turned around then passed the security check.

…………………………………………………

The plane then ready for took off.

Mimi was going to Tokyo to get married with this man called, Itachi Uchiha. He is 7 years older than Mimi, and he's a pretty handsome man too. He was on a blind date, when he met Mimi. He then came to visit Mimi and her family, to propose her. Mimi was so happy, so, she agreed to get married to Itachi. They went on dates, and Mimi realized what a gentleman he is. Mimi's dream is to be a great house wife, and she is going to accomplish her ambition as soon as she got married to Itachi.

………………………………………………...

"Hn,, Where is she?" A handsome black raven haired man standing in front of the airport.

Then finally, he saw a figure of a pink haired girl with brown eyes, walking out from the exit.

' **There she is '**

" Hey! Are you Mimi Tachikawa? " he asked.

Mimi : "Yes, I am. And who are you? " she smiled.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's younger brother,"

Mimi: "Ohh..Hello. Nice to meet you. You are going to be my brother in law soon, ne? hihi."

Sasuke lowered his head in disappointment

Sasuke: "I'm sorry. That wouldn't happened."

Mimi looked at him with a strange looked on her face.

Mimi: "Why? What happened?"

Sasuke: "Itachi.. He was on a car accident yesterday, and he,,,,,,, died."

Mimi covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears started to falling down her cheek.

Mimi: "No! No! This isn't happening!" she cried.

Sasuke hugs her.

Sasuke: "There now. We have to go to his funeral now. My family is waiting for you, because you were his fiancé. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this myself. My whole family is really worried about you too."

She nodded her head.

Sasuke carried her to his car and they both off to Sasuke's house, to attend Itachi's funeral.

…………………………………………………..

Another girl with a long curly pink hair and her big emerald green eyes, walking down down the stairs and she saw a familiar figure of a blonde haired man with dark blue eyes, sitting in front of the door, putting in his shoes. The man is her older brother.

Sakura: "Yamato nii-san! Where are you going?"

Yamato: "To my friend's brother funeral."

Sakura: "Ohh..Which friend?"

Yamato: "Its none of your business! Tell mom I wont be home for dinner."

As soon as he finished his words, he opened the door and went out, without saying good bye.

Sakura frowned, with her both hands on her waist.

Sakura: "Huh..Whatever."


	3. MIMATO FIRST MEETING

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING!!**

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**THIS STORY PAIRINGS:**

**SASUKE AND SAKURA (NARUTO)**

**MIMI AND YAMATO (DIGIMON)**

**INO AND SHIKAMARU (NARUTO)**

**THIS PAIRING HATERS, I SUGGEST DON'T READ!**

CHAPTER 2

After the funeral finished, the whole family gathered together in a room.

Mimi is still crying. Sasuke and the other family members were trying to comfort her.

Sasuke's grandfather: You poor young lady. Don't cry. You look more miserable than us. Tonight you should told your family about this and decide when you will go back." He said as he hold Mimi's hands.

Mikoto: "There, there. We are so worried about you. You should now had dinner then go to rest earlier." She hugs Mimi.

The other guest are waiting outside and then they all had dinner together.

Yamato sit beside Sasuke, and Mimi sat next to Mikoto.

After the dinner, Mimi went to her bedroom.

NB: Sasuke and his family is living in a Japanese traditional house. He's living in the suburb of Tokyo.

Mimi's room is at the back with the toilet beside her room.

Yamato felt he needs to go to the bathroom, but he forgot which one is the bathroom. He opened Mimi's room and there he saw Mimi's still changing her cloths. HE SAW HER BRA, UNDERWARE.

Everything and Both of them was silent and blush.

Mimi: "ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PERVERT!!!!!!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" she closed her half naked body with a small cloth.

Yamato: "Heh.. Whats the big deal. It was just an accident! I thought this is the toilet. And I'm not a pervert. You didn't have a great body, why do I have to look." (still blushing. He kept on looking at Mimi's half naked figure.)

Mimi: "TOILET IS NEXT DOOR! SO, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

Yamato was shocked himself, he step out of the room and closed the door instantly.

Sasuke: "What happened Yamato?"

Yamato who is still blushing : "No. Its nothing! I was about stepping in the toilet, but I was going into the wrong room.

Sasuke smirk: "That's my sister in law's room."

Yamato: "So, she's Itachi's fiancé?"

Sasuke: "Aa.."

Yamato: "She's a nutty. Why didn't she lock her room."

Mimi heard from her room: "WHAT DID YOU SAID? YOU PERVERT!"

Yamato: "I didn't say anything."

Both Sasuke and Yamato laugh.


	4. SASUSAKU FIRST MEETING

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!**

**A LITTLE BIT ABOUT MIMI.**

**SASUSAKU FIRST MEETING!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING!!**

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**THIS STORY PAIRINGS:**

**SASUKE AND SAKURA (NARUTO)**

**MIMI AND YAMATO (DIGIMON)**

**INO AND SHIKAMARU (NARUTO)**

**THIS PAIRING HATERS, I SUGGEST DON'T READ!**

' **But I cant tell aunt about this. She might be disappointed. I think I should just stay in Tokyo and earn money for them. One more thing is, I cant stay in the Uchiha's house for long. ' **Mimi thought.

Mimi packed her things and after she finished, she began walking out from her room.

She saw Sasuke on her way to the living room.

Sasuke: "Where are you going?"

Mimi: "I cant stay here for long. I have to go."

Sasuke: "Where will you go?"

Mimi: "Home."

Mikoto: "Mimi, You are going back?"

Mimi: "Yes aunt."

Mikoto: "Sasuke, You should send Mimi to the airport. Help her with her luggage."

Sasuke: "Okay mom."

Mimi: "Aunt, Where is the other family member? I have to say good bye to them."

Mikoto: "They are at the living room."

After Mimi say goodbye and thanks to the whole family, she went to the airport with Sasuke.

Mimi waved goodbye to Sasuke, and he went off.

'**Now. I have to find a place for myself to stay.' She thought.**

……………………………………………………………

Sakura: "Lalala…Another wonderful day." Sakura check herself out in the mirror. She's as pretty as angel. She might be a stubborn woman, but she had a soft heart. She never fell in love or even heart broken, because she haven't date a single man in her life. Her family is rich, her mother loves her so much, and she always gets whatever she wanted. So, everyday is beautiful for her.

She wear a white sleeve less top and a black lacy knee length skirt. She make up her face, choosing one of her pretty necklace, a pair of shining earrings and a flowery decorated bracelet on her right hand. She picked up her white elegant bag, walking out from her room and walked down the stairs, heading to the dining room.

Sakura: "Morning mom! Morning Dad!!" she smile and laugh.

Dad: "Morning."

Mom: "Morning darling. What are you going to do today?"

Sakura: "Going to my friends house, having lunch outside and shopping."

Dad: "You should find yourself a work as soon as possible."

Mom: "Nah..She don't have to. She's still young."

Yamato: "Heh? Young? She's only one year younger than me, and I have to work!"

Sakura frowned.

Mom: "Yamato. Don't be so mean to your sister."

Dad: "He's right."

Mom: "No! I don't want my dearest daughter to work, she's going to be stress and sick. She never work."

Sakura: "You are right mom." She stick out her tongue at her brother.

Both Yamato and his dad shakes their head.

Yamato: "You spoil kid! Childish! You would never find a man in your life."

Sakura: "Huh! So what!!wekk….Dont bother anything about me. Just bother about your Sora!"

Yamato: "None of your business!"

Sakura: "So, my business is none of yours too. By the way mom, may I borrow your car today? "

Mom: "Sure. I didn't have work today. But be careful on the way."

Sakura: "Sure. sure."

………………………………………………………

Sakura is driving her mothers car, on the way to her friends house.

Her phone rang.

She put her headset in her ears.

Sakura: "Hello…Ohh.. Hi, I'm on the way to Hinata's house. ….HAAHHAHAAA…..THAT JERK!! HE IS AWFULL!!....IS THAT TRUE??.." She kept on talking on the phone. She didn't concentrate on her driving. She didn't saw a car infront of her is near, so she smash the car in front of him.

CRASH!!!!

Sakura: "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Her head knocked hard on the window.

Sasuke came out from the car that being crashed by Sakura. (obviously, that poor car is Sasuke's car.)

Sasuke: "What the! " She knocked at Sakura's car window. "Hey, Watch the way you are going! You crashed my car!"

Sakura look at Sasuke from inside of her car.

'**Hey, he is hot!'**

Sasuke: "HEY! COME OUT!"

Sakura frowned.** 'But he is so rude!'**

Sakura open her seat belt. She felt so pissed, because that man (Sasuke) screamed at her.

She opened the door hard, it knocked Sasuke, which made him fell on the road.

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke: "URGHHH!! I'M OUT OF MY MIND! WHAT IS THAT FOR! YOU KNOCKED MY CAR AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREATED ME?"

Sakura: "IT WASN'T MY MISTAKE!! ITS YOUR FAULT, YOU STOP ALL OF THE SUDDEN!!"

Sasuke: "Hey! I didn't stop all of the sudden. I was waiting for the car in front of me. What the hell are you doing in your car anyways?"

Sakura: "I…I…..ummm..HEY..THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sasuke: "Heh! On phone eh?"

Sakura: "How did you know?" she higher her head on Sasuke and her both hands lay across her chest.

Sasuke: " That's what people obviously do in car, whenever they got into a car accident."

Sakura: "Huh!! Don't be so bossy on me! Whats the big deal. Juat car crash."

Sasuke: "HEY! YOU CRASHED MY CAR BADLY! How am I suppose to go to work now?"

Sakura: "Err..You can ride taxi!"

Sasuke: "You have to pay for my car reparation! Do you know its expensive?"

Sakura: "Huh?? WHY CANT YOU AFFORD?"

Sasuke: "You damage my car, so, you have to repair my car! You understand? Don't you know how to respect people?"

Sakura: "I am not a mechanic. How can i? What is respect anyway?"

Sasuke: "Ughh!! You really are pissing me off!!!!! Then call someone who can repair my car! I am going to be late for work if you still being like this!"

Sakura: "Why don't you call? Where do you work?"

Sasuke: "Ohh..my GOD! You damage my car and you are the one who is reaponsible to call and pay for the reparation fee. AM I CLEAR ENOUGH? And I'm working at Konoha company, they are so busy and I am going to miss my work because of you which means, you are now, pushing me into another trouble!!"

Sakura: "That's my dad's company!"

Sasuke: "HAH! So you are Yamato's sister?"

Sakura: "How do you know?"

Sasuke: "He's my best friend!"

Sakura: "Ohh.. You are that secret friend of his."

Sasuke: "Why am I a secret?"

Sakura: "He never wanted to tell, who his friend is."

Sasuke: "Now! Stop this stupid conversation and take me to the company soon! I will discuss this matter with your brother."

Sakura: "HUH?? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?"

Sasuke was pissed, he never met such a person in his whole life. Especially girls. Girls not usually being like this to her, usually girls praise him, calling him 'Sasuke-kun', treated him well which made Sasuke felt annoying.

So, they argue for 1 hour and then, finally, Sakura agreed to take him to the company.

Sora: "Sasuke, Why are you late?"

Sasuke: "Huh!! Ask Yamato's sister!" he pointed at Sakura, who is looking around the office.

Sora: "You looked pissed. I should leave you alone then."

Sasuke: "I have to talk to her brother now. Come here you pink head!"

Sakura: "Don't call me pink head you jerk!"


	5. AT THE OFFICE

**CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING!!**

**MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. SORRY FOR THAT!!**

**THIS STORY PAIRINGS:**

**SASUKE AND SAKURA (NARUTO)**

**MIMI AND YAMATO (DIGIMON)**

**INO AND SHIKAMARU (NARUTO)**

**THIS PAIRING HATERS, I SUGGEST DON'T READ!**

CHAPTER 4

Yamato worked as a manager in his father company.

He's well known as a grumpy man in his office. Almost everyone hated him, especially his secretary. He had been changing his secretary for 18 times, since he first working in the office.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

Yamato didn't answer.

His secretary came into his office with a cup of coffee.

Secretary: "Here's your coffee sir."

Yamato: "Hnn,,"

He picked up the cup of coffee and started drinking it, while the secretary was about to go out.

Yamato: "WHAT SHITTY COFFEE IS THIS? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A COFFEE? ITS TOO SWEET!"

Secretary: "But.."

Yamato: "NO BUTS! MAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

Secretary: "Yes sir."

The secretary picked up the glass and walked out from the office.

'**He's such a jerk! He did this every time he asked me to do something. I wish Sasuke-kun is the manager. Ughhh…'**

…………………………………………………………

Sasuke dragged Sakura with him. Both were heading to the manager office (Yamato's office).

Sasuke: "Karin! I need to speak to the manager now. Is he available?"

Karin is the manager secretary.

Karin: "UAHHH!! SASUKE-KUN!! WHO'S THAT YOU ARE HOLDING ??" she looked angry and jealous as she saw Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.

Sakura: "HEY! WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE? I AM THE MANAGER SISTER! YOU WANT ME TO ASK MY BROTHER OR MY FATHER TO FIRE YOU?"

Sasuke felt an electric shock between Sakura and Karin, his sweat dropped.

Sasuke: "Heyhey!! Stop it! Karin, Is the manager available?"

Karin: "Wait a sec, Sasuke-kun." She blinked her eyes. Sakura who saw this, putted on her disgust face.

'**What the heck is wrong with this woman? She's acting so bitchy, flirting like that with this asshole!'** Inner Sakura.

BIP.

Karin: "Manager. Sasuke-k_ermm,,Sasuke-sama wants to speak with you."

Karin nooded after a while.

Karin: "He's available. Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you have time after work?"

Sasuke: "No.I'm busy."

Sakura stick out her tongue at Karin, as Sasuke dragged Sakura into the manager office. Karin was mad with fire on her head.

Yamato: "Err..Whats wrong? You look pissed. And why is my sister with you?"

Sasuke: "Your sister here, crashed my car. Now my car is as destroyed as a junk car. And what incredible about her is, she doesn't want to admit and we were arguing about stupid stuff out there for more than 1 hour! That's why I came late and I'm missing 2 hours of working time. I am taking her here to show you 'the prove'. Yamato, she really needs to learn how to behave. She talks so stupidly and it drives me completely nuts!"

Yamato dropped sweat.

Both Sakura and Sasuke still hold hands and both face turns as red as tomato after they realize they had been holding hands for quite a while, since Sasuke dragged her.

Sakura: "HUH!! LEGGO OF ME!"

Yamato shook her head.

Sasuke: "I'll go back to work then." He bowed to Yamato and go out of the office.

Karin: "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!LETS HANG OUT AT LUNCH!!"

Sasuke: "DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Both Sakura and Yamato who's inside the office, giggled.

Yamato: "Now, come to the little trouble maker!You! YOU! SAKURA ISHIDA! ALWAYS DRIVES ME CRAZY! Let's see how mom will react about this, especially dad. You-will-be-grounded! Now, we have to pay for his car fees because of you! If not, he can't go to work. "

Sakura: "Why cant he buy himself a new car?"

Yamato: "Are you an idiot? He is not as rich as us. And he lives far away from the company."

Sakura: "HUMMPHH!!!!" She looked away.

Yamato: "You are too childish. Like I always said, you wont be able to get married, FOREVER! Now, just go to wherever you want to go and save some time for yourself to learn driving more carefully!!!!Now scram!"

Sakura: "HUH! STINK NII-CHAN!" she stick out her tongue and made her way out.

Sakura: "Asshole!" she cursed her brother, as she walk pass Karin."That bastard is going to pay for this!!" (she meant Sasuke.)

Sakura ran to a big room where Sasuke once left his bag in. There are probably 6 of workers in this room, including Sasuke.

Sakura: "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD??"

One of the workers: "Who?"

Sakura glanced around and she found Sasuke look at her strangely.

Sakura: "There you are!" she pointed at Sasuke and walked over to him.

Sasuke: "What do y…" without finishing his sentence, Sakura drag his neck tie and take a scissors on Sasuke's desk and cut off his necktie into 2 pieces.

One of the workers: "JESUS!"

Sora: "Oh my God! Sakura!"

Sasuke: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Sakura: "You were telling my brother, he is going to tell my parents and I will get grounded! This is all your fault!!"

Sasuke: " Why is it my fault? You are the one who crashed my car! You get grounded is the best thing that will ever happened."

Sakura: "Ughh!! I'm getting mad! WELL..GOODBYE!!" Sakura stomped her feet as she heads to the exit "FOREVER!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke and giggles.

Sora: "She's the first girl who'd ever behaved like this to you, am I right?"

Sasuke: "Hn…"


	6. JOB

**Sorry, havent been updating for long. Got bored with this story :p.**

**But I decided to continue, so yay! **

**Needs more review! ;D**

**Pairings: mimato, sasusaku and shikaino.**

CHAPTER 5

Ino Ishida is Yamato Ishida's older sister, she was married to Shikamaru Nara, whom both her parents not approve of. She got pregnant with Shikamaru's son and then decided to move out of the family and move in and married to Shika. Because of this her parents servered their parents and daughter relationship. The reason why her parents didn't approve their relationship was that Shika came from a poor family, a lazy guy, but he's a genius. Shika is one of the genius in Tokyo.

Shika: "How's your mom and dad?"

Ino: "Ughh! Don't bring this up Shika!" she rolled her eyes, as she tied Shika's neck tie around him."

Shika: "You know, I know this is troublesome to say..but, you should."

Ino groaned

Ino: "Maybe some other time. Anyway! I heard from Sora that she and my brother is going to get married!"

Shika: "Huh? Another troublesome event. You are going to see mom and dad once more."

Ino: "Don't complain! I will act I never know them, simple as that. Now, you go to work."

Shika: "Alright then. Bye babe.. bye Shiki.." he kissed Ino's forehead and wave goodbye to Shiki, their 5 year old son. Shiki who looks exactly like his dad waved back.

As Shika closed the door, he sighed. "Another troublesome day.. I wish I could be those cloud in the sky." He shook his head.

Ino groaned after she watched Shika walked out and closed the door.

Ino: "Actually as Shika said, it is troublesome to have to see mom and dad once more."

Ino is glad that she did married Shika. He's a successful man now, he just became a manager of the supermarket nearby. He was from country side and his dad was a farmer. So after he moved into Tokyo and met Ino, he start from below. He know it was troublesome, but he have to prove to Ino's parents that he's worth it.

Ino: "Huh! Mom's gonna be biting her fingers after she know what Shika has become. THE MANAGER OF KODA SUPERMARKET! With high wages!"

Shiki: "Mom! Are you being troublesome again? Why are you talking to yourself? You look like one of those people from the mental hospital at the corner of the street."

Ino: "DAMN THIS KID! STUDY NOW!"

(NB: Shiki do homeschooling, because he's a genius, he study by himself from books and his dad. He had gone to school for about a year, but he was sleeping at school the whole time and still got the highest grade. So Shika thought it was troubling to have to pay those amount of money for useless education.)

Shiki: "I'm done studying!"

Ino: "Then go do your sleep! Geez you are just like your otousan!"

Shiki: "Women are troublesome! I am just like tousan cause I'm his son!" he pulled out his tongue.

Ino: " You little devil!" she hit Shiki's head.

Shiki: "OOWW!" and he ran away.

Sakura was walking out of the company, stomping her feet angrily.

Sakura: "He's going to pay for this!"

As she walked towards her car and when she was about to took out her car key, she realized she was still holding half piece of Sasuke's silver necktie. She stare at it for a while and she smiled. Putting that half necktie into her handbag.

Sora: "Matt, Did you know what Sakura did to Sasuke? She just stormed into our office and cut Sasuke's favorite necktie with a scissor. It was a fun view thou!" she laughed.

Matt: "Was it?" he smirked.

Sora: "Yup! Anyway, what do you need?"

Matt: "Oh yeah..Fire this secretary then find me a new one."

Sora: "Karin? Why?"

Matt: "Just do it. Find someone suitable for me as soon as possible."

Sora sighed

Sora: "Whatever you said then."

Mimi washed her hair off, those pink temporary haircolour washed off and her real hair colour, those soft brunette coloured finally appeared. She needs a shower. It had been days since she left the Uchiha. She's now living in a small, dirty, cheap apartment. She feel uncomfortable and disturbing living at such place, but what can she do, she don't have enough money and she could go back to her aunt, cause she know think they would be very disappointed in her. She got to work in Tokyo and earn money here, as soon as possible, so she can sent those money to her aunt and uncle.

Mimi thought to herself, _'I've gotta go to a job interview after this.'_


End file.
